greshdigigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Smackdown Live (Episode 53) - Results (WWE2K18)
The 4 July Year IV Episode of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, ''produced by 2KEPGames and uploaded on their YouTube Channel, ''which took place on July 3, Year IV at the Sprint Center in Kansas City, Missouri Summary Earlier in the day, WWE Official Consultant Stephanie McMahon filled in for the injured General Manager Ric Flair (who will return next week) to inform the WWE Universe that due to the injuries he sustained at the hands of both Aiden English prior to King of the Ring and Roman Reigns during the event, Seth Rollins will not be medically cleared for the foreseeable future and was effectively stripped of the United States Championship and a new champion would be crowned at the start of the show in a 8-man battle royal The first contest of the night was a scheduled No.1 Contender's Battle Royal but it was turned into a battle royal for the United States Championship between the likes of Braun Strowman, Kevin Owens, Aiden English and Rhyno, as well as returning stars like Matt Hardy and Jason Jordan. It all came down to "The War Machine" and "The Monster Among Men" and after both men exchanged both of their strongest moves, it was Strowman who overpowered Rhyno and tossed him to win the battle royal...Or so we thought, it was eventually revealed that Kevin Owens was not eliminated and he simply rolled under the bottom rope and Owens struck Strowman during the celebration, which didn't sit well with "The King of the Jungle" who stalked "The Prizefighter" but it was Aiden English who made the impact when he struck Strowman in the back with a sledge hammer and proceeded to pull Strowman over the top rope but Strowman wasn't going down easily and he fought back but Owens took advantage and shoulder tackled Strowman to the floor and a 2nd referee rung the bell, awarding the match and the US Title to Kevin Owens. Owens' celebration was short lived as the former United States Champion Seth Rollins made a surprise appearance and came face to face with his longtime rival and surprisingly he allowed Owens to leave the ring as "The Kingslayer" grabbed a microphone and proceeded to call out Roman Reigns on everything he has done and proclaimed that he will be cleared eventually and he will not only get his US Title back but he is coming for his "brother". In the backstage area, as Karl Anderson arrived to the arena ahead of his pending No.1 Contender's Triple Threat Match in the main event, Goldust confronted "The Machine Gun" about his chain of action as of late, which Anderson rudely brushed off and told Goldie that it's "his business". Ahead of her pending title defense at Judgment Day, Smackdown Women's Champion Charlotte Flair was in action against former NXT Women's Champion Summer Rae and made quick work of the "Golden Sensation" force Summer to tap out to the Figure 8. "The Queen"'s celebration was cut short with the arrival of Nia Jax who laid into the champion, ending with a Somersault leg drop onto Flair. It went from good to bad for Jax when she came face to face with the woman who holds a guarantee Women's Title match - Asuka - and after a brief confrontation, Jax chose to walk away and leave the ring to "The Empress". Asuka was immediately in action against another dominant force on Smackdown Live - Tamina Snuka - and after Snuka put up a good fight, "The Empress" rolled out of the way of a Superfly splash and turned it into the Asuka Lock for the submission victory. As Asuka was celebrating, a familiar face emerged as Emma returned to Smackdown Live and laid out Asuka shouting that they have unfinished business. In the office of Ric Flair, Johnny Gargano met with 205 Live/WWE UK General Manager Daniel Bryan and pleaded with Bryan to bypass the stipulation of him not getting a rematch for the UK Title as long as Pete Dunne is champion, Bryan said the stipulation stands and instead places him in mini-series of matches as he will face Trent Seven on Smackdown Live next week with the winner of that match facing the winner of the Hideo Itami/Xavier Woods match on Smackdown Live from the UK and the winner of that match will face Neville for the Cruiserweight Title on 205 Live from the UK. Gargano agrees but proclaims that one way or another he will get his hands on "The Bruiserweight". In a brief moment, the former team of Cesaro and Kassius Ohno was briefly reunited as "The KO Artist" wished his longtime friend good luck in tonight's main event. Has Kassius Ohno signed to Smackdown Live? In the main event, It was time to crown a No.1 Contender for the World Heavyweight Championship at Judgment Day as Sami Zayn, Cesaro and Karl Anderson battled it out in a Triple Threat Match. In the midst of the contest, it looked as if Karl Anderson was on the verge of becoming No.1 Contender but familiar music glared throughout the arena as Finn Balor made his first appearance on Smackdown Live ever since being screwed out of the World Title by his former best friend and when "The Prince" began to chase "The Machine Gun", Anderson slid out of the ring and ran away as Finn Balor was on the chase. This Triple Threat became a One-on-One contest between former rivals Cesaro and Sami Zayn and despite a dominating performance from the "Swiss Superman" it was "The Underdog from the Underground"'s opportunity to shine as he dished out a Helluva Kick to Cesaro to pick up the victory and he will now challenge Big E Langston for the World Heavyweight Title. But Zayn's celebration was short lived when World Heavyweight Champion Big E Langston snuck up behind Zayn and laid him out with the title belt to the back before flooring his challenger with a Big Ending, sending the message that he will not be an easy task come Judgment Day. After Karl Anderson left the arena, Finn Balor was called into Ric Flair's office to meet with Stephanie McMahon, whom as a member of the WWE Board, came to a conclusion with "The Prince" that he will get his rematch for the World Heavyweight Title AFTER Judgment Day but at the UK Show he will instead get his wish and that's a fight against Karl Anderson in a No Holds Barred Street Fight, much to the delight of Balor. For the first time since his shocking actions at King of the Ring, Roman Reigns sat down with Commentator, Joshua Gresham, to finally break his silence and despite some initial hostility from Reigns, he finally revealed that he was fed up with the disrespect from the WWE Universe as well as the fact that many people associate the success story of The Shield to Seth Rollins instead of himself and went on to proclaim that he will NEVER forgive "The Architect" for his betrayal and states that his Bloodline has declared WAR on him. Rollins, still in the building, returned to the ring to interrupt the interview to challenge Reigns to a fight, instead he was met with the returning Hall of Famer and uncle of Roman Reigns, Rikishi, who attacked Rollins from behind before dropping the former World Champion with a Samoan Driver. With Rollins laid out, Roman Reigns made his way to the ring (despite initial belief that he was not in the building) and he stalked his "prey" before ushering in a brutal assault on his former tag team partner and "brother" with two spears and a powerbomb onto of steel steps and celebrated with his "blood" to end the broadcast. Results * Kevin Owens won 8-Man Battle Royal to win the vacant United States Championship * Charlotte Flair defeated Summer Rae (via Submission) * Asuka defeated Tamina Snuka (via Submission) * Sami Zayn defeated Cesaro & Karl Anderson in a Triple Threat Match to become No.1 Contender to the World Heavyweight Title Battle Royal Eliminations Other on-screen talent External Links *Watch Full Show on YouTube (Link ) *Smackdown Live Top 5 Moments (Link ) Category:Shows Category:Smackdown Live Category:Results Category:Season Eight Category:Smackdown Season Eight Category:Season Finale